Man's Best Friend
by Written in Class
Summary: Vernon and Petunia have an idea after a newborn shows up on their doorstep. Slightly DIsturbing One Shot.


**This honestly kinda scares me, I don't exactly understand why this particular bunny made me write it at 1 in the morning but here it is for ya. Its very strange I doubt its been done before.**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.

So after a day of strange goings on and drunken wizard debauchery, it wasn't exactly a surprise the next morning when the two woke up to find a child on their door step, a child who was their nephew. A child they had no idea of what to do with. You see, while their neighbors may not see a thing, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were cruel people who would not push their caring past their son and because of this they weren't going to care for Harry. That was when Mr. Dursley's sister called at this hour of the morning to talk about her dogs and all Mr. Dursley could do was nod silently.

"Whats wrong with you Vernon?" Marge asked him snapily and Vernon went pale.

"Nothing Marge, its just that…. we got a new dog recently and we don't know what to do with it. A pup" Vernon was green and felt like he was about to hurl. Petunia walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Trying to steal my thunder eh? Well you need to keep a firm hand, don't let it sleep inside and you need to let it think you love it at the very least" Marge finished and this gave Vernon an idea a cruel idea, a horrible idea, an idea that would require at least one psychopath with charm. Luckily there were two.

"Marge, can you visit soon? I don't believe my hand will remain steady again" Vernon finished and he was beginning to smile.

"Oh and Vernon, don't let that dog hurt my darling nephew you can't let harm come to him" Marge actually sounded worried as she said this and as he heard a click his plan rolled into motion.

29 July, 1991

It had been nearly 10 years since anything strange had happend to the Dursley's, a completely normal family. They had moved out into the country into a large house with Vernon's sister, Marge and lived happily with all of her dogs and their beloved family pet Harry Dursley though, they just called him Harry. They kept their beloved baby boy away from the Harry though because they couldn't be sure that he was safe. Petunia was sitting in the middle of the living room on her knees surrounded by the supplies to change a nappy. She leaned forward and began to remove the nappy from Dudley Dursley's bottom as he gurgled happily, then Vernon walked into the room.

"H-" he was cut off by a shush from Petunia as he noticed that their eleven year old Baby Boy was in the room. They wouldn't speak in front of him incase he picked up their speech, they hadnt spoken in front of him since they got Harry because if he began to speak he would leave them and be in danger and they couldn't allow that. Petunia quickly finished changing his dirty nappy and placed his Pacifier in his mouth and grabbed his small, fed formula and never walked in his life, body and picked him up and placed him in his playpen. Petunia then grabbed Vernon and pulled him out of the room so they could speak.

"What is it Vernon, you know we can't let him hear us speak." Petunia started as they walked side by side into the back yard.

"He got a letter, from those people." Vernon supplied as if it was enough. It was

"No! He hasn't shown any signs of that stuff since we had him neutered, I had hoped it had gone away." Petunia said, having really hoped she had begun to care for their dog even letting him stay in their room at night.

While they were having this conversation Harry was sitting like a good dog should and watching them, tongue hanging out of his mouth. The two non dog normal humans sat down in the grass and looked over at him, Petunia patted her lap to signal that he could come over to her and he then began to run his tongue all over her face and licking her until her whole face was wet and then Vernon did the same allowing him to lick his bearded face. Harry looked between them, taking a whiff of their crotchs and laying his head down on Petunia's lap.

"They can't take him Vernon, they can't." Petunia said ending the conversation as she heard Dudley wailing from inside, probably waiting for another bottle.

Two days later on Harry's birthday while Petunia was making Dudley a bottle and Harry a special mix of wet and dry food for his eleventh birthday though he didn't understand why as he was a dog. That was when she heard Dudley begin to wail, waiting for his bottle Petunia assumed. As she had her back to the window, when Dudley didn't want the bottle and continued wailing she assumed he had messed his nappy, he hadn't. That was when she turned around and saw a giant in the window. Or as close to a giant you could get without being massively large. The giant looked angry as he stared at the skinny eleven year old in the oversized highchair and nappy and he pushed on the window, shattering it easily.

"How dare you treat Harry Potter like a baby when hes eleven!" The giant started and Petunia quickly tried to end.

"THAT ISN'T HARRY" she shouted over and over putting her body between her Duddykins and the giant.

"Well then? Who is it? Its sick whoever it is, now wheres Harry?" Hagrid as we all know who it is, started but didn't end as Harry decided to run out and bite onto the giant's coat and tear into it, searching for the dog biscuits in the coat pocket and then the giant realized.

"Harry… Oh no!" He looked over at Petunia.

"I'll have your head for this Dursley!" And that was when he left.

31 July 1998

It had been 6 years since the incident that scared Petunia of this day for the rest of her life and today was no different it was their dog's 17th birthday and she started it the same once again making a bottle for their well nourished but small baby seventeen year old and mixing some dry and wet food together as a prize for living 17 years something most dogs didn't succeed to do. It had been a couple years since they started letting Harry play with Dudley and they were best of friends. Harry often slept in Dudley's Nursery, alot of the time in the crib with him and it was incredibly cute to watch Dudley cuddle their dog and they were in no less cute of a position then when Petunia walked into the Nursery and dropped he crib bars and placed the food bowl next to it for Harry to love and eat like a wild animal. She picked Dudley up and began to feed him his bottle. She made sure that she didn't put her arm under his bottom directly because he hated to have his mess smushed into his bum. That was when she heard a knock at the front door and she placed Dudley down and walked to go open it. There at the door was a person of nightmares, not even her nightmares her dog's nightmares. The man who had no nose. The man with the camera that had a green flash. Said green flash went right over her shoulder with the worse possible timing as Vernon walked into the room and was struck. Petunia cried out and ran to the Nursery having to jump over the body of her dead husband. She slammed it shut and locked it. She knew she would regret the giant's words but she didn't expect it to happen so late, and she didn't expect the headmaster of the freak school would send a no-nose-assassin to kill her but she had one priority. Protecting her boys. Unfortunately wooden doors didn't work on Wizards like they did as a time lords with sonic screwdrivers. The door split in half and a flash of green light lit the room up. Petunia was alive and scared to look behind her.

"NOOOOOooooo!" Petunia Shrieked and in a flash of green she was gone too.

Voldemort walked up to the only remaining member of the family before him. A family pet who had a scar. Voldemort couldn't help but laugh at what happened to the one year old who had put a hold on his reign of terror. Now with Dumbledore and all resistance dead, Tom decided that it was time for him to get a second pet Nagini just wasn't the same as a dog.

**A/N: To answer your questions, Harry is indeed Harry Potter and they did everything to him that you would do to a regular dog under the counter with Marge. Including being neutered as I said when Vernon and Petunia were talking about his letter. Harry grew hair over his body quite a bit to adapt to the weather as he wasn't let inside for the first 13 years of him being there for the most part, he does look unmistakably humanoid but walks on 4 legs and basically has the mind of a dog. He still has the nightmares from voldemort killing his Parents. Dudley was not allowed any mental development since Harry began becoming a dog. Thats why they won't talk in front of him because it would allow him to pick up words. He hasn't left the house in ever so never seeing anyone but Marge Vernon and Petunia who wouldn't talk in front of him. Because of the fact that he lived off large quantities of Baby Formula for 17 years by the time he was 17 he had the body of a 9 year old and his mental state basically ignored puberty though im not a doctor and alot of my information is wrong for the sake of the story. And he RARELY crawls for the most part though Petunia or Vernon carry him. In the end Voldemort decides to keep Harry. Being that their is no sequel or second chapter I will tell you now that due to Harry's simple minded dogness Voldemort attempts to turn Harry into a INTENTIONAL horcrux and he succeeds adding to the part of the soul already residing in him. Because of this Harry then becomes very demonic and as he has human body parts his face becomes very Voldemorty and Him Voldemort and Nagini live forever and everyone else dies unfortunately ever after.**


End file.
